Bang out of Order
by icclenomi
Summary: one shot- follows the events of "peace? Off!"


_Robin had been out of order. Totally and completely bang out of order. This is what Allan had assured John, none of the others disagreeing. John had been feeling, and looking, more down than usual after the events of late, his fear of the Saracen mask may have seemed trivial in Robin's eyes- but it had been very real to John. The others surrounding him understood him more, they understood why he had been so fearful, and though Robin went through every effort to be " a man of the people" he was not one of them- he was, and always would be, a noble, even if he tried as hard as he could, he would never not be a noble. They tried not to hold it against him, but in this situation, they could not side step it._

They each felt about different situations. Will did see Robin looking his way as if he were simply a child to be looked after, good with wood but apart from that lets keep him out of the way... We need someone to be a boy- Will, this is what you're here for. He had hoped to leave that treatment behind when he stayed with Robin rather than going with his family, and for the most part- they had, save Robin. He could not count John's treatment of him as this- he saw all of them as children, in John's eyes he was on the same level as everyone else. Djaq likewise, just saw him as a man, as with the others- and Allan, Allan sometimes forgot there was an age gap between them. And, it had been known for Will to end up taking the role of the older brother, the man was just so childish- it was almost infuriating. Not so with Robin though, he acted as though the few years he had on Will made him automatically know best- despite the fact that Allan had only a year or so on Will, and Djaq just half a year- but she had more "life experience". Will had simply smouldered in silence, that is, until tonight.

Saffiyah yearned to be treated the same as the others. She may be a woman, but that did not mean she had earned special treatment. The others- in particular Will Scarlet and Allan a Dale- had, after a week of seeing her work, taken her in as 'one of the lads'- of which she was glad. John had taken slightly longer- mainly to do with the fact that his pride was slightly hurt at his needing to be saved by her, but she knew this would have been true of any person, be it man or woman. One thing in particular Robin needed to do however, was respect her differences without letting it effect his view of her. She upheld her religion, just like he, and had different customs. Robin may have picked her up from the ground when she had found herself in Prince Malik's company- but she was sure he would have bowed to his king- it was simply because it was Saracen royalty and she was not happy with him.

John was embarrassed. That was the one thing he hated the most in the world- worse than being frightened. He had the life scared out of him by a mask, which was made all the worse by Robin's taunting. He was comforted with the fact that he hadn't been the only one scared, that Allan had been also, but Allan hadn't stayed at the base of a tree by himself, and had a Saracen prince thrown in front of him, Robin shouting, what John took to be, 'this is what I think, and so it must be right.' This was Robin's failing. He saw everything he thought as truth, and didn't understand that while not educated to the same degree as he, they were not stupid.

Allan was almost angry. Robin had proved, on more than one occasion, that he wasn't perfect. And yet he still had this air of superiority hanging over his head. He had seen it from the very start, but gave Robin the benefit of the doubt, and thought maybe it would take a bit to adjust to being an outlaw rather than a noble. Allan was the first to admit he wasn't the bravest man in the world, but Robin completely disregarded the fears of others. When the "tax-man" had come and Allan had practically pleaded not to go to the castle- was he heard? When they were then caught in the castle, he had been terrified, scared witless. But the events of late had him more angry. When his... when Tom had died, he was distraught. He had gotten help, support from the others, but robin had been more caught up in Marian's not fawning over him, and when thinking about Tom, just thought about his failing to save peasants, it wasn't enough to allow him to grieve- to be sad that Tom was dead- somehow, he had managed to make it about him.

Much was concerned. Their companions weren't all that happy with Robin, and truth be told, neither was he. He decided to have a word with his master before he damaged his relationship with them too badly. After he left the others, they were all quite down. He went to find Robin, who was... 'thinking' up near Knighton. Once he had found robin, he had to make sure he would listen, he made him sit, and listen, just listen to what the others were feeling. Make him see that they didn't see him as one of them.

"Of course I'm one of them, am I not not out here as they are? Am I not-"

"But you are a noble, master. Nothing can change that."

"I do not hold anything over their heads- I don't patronise them or-"

"Robin." At hearing Much call him by his name he stopped talking.  
"You may not realise it when you do it, but you do. You often act without listening- we warned you about going to Nottingham with the tax-man-"

"But we won, Much! It worked!"

_"You are not listening. And that is the problem!" Slightly shocked at Much's outburst, Robin remained silent. "You do not treat them, do not treat us, as equals. You lead, yes, but if you do not listen to your men I do not know how much longer they will follow. When we found that mask, you were out of order. Don't deny it, because it's true. Robin, you simply cannot do that- those men were frightened. John and Allan were frightened and you did nothing to lessen it- quite the opposite. Robin, you have said it in the past- these are simple men. But when I say that, I don't mean they are stupid, they haven't had the same level of education- you have been taught the ways of logic- they have not. This is what sets you apart- you cannot dismiss what we are thinking, you must at least listen. Dinner is in an hour."_

Robin had watched Much walk away and had considered his actions, thinking about his way of dealing with things, his way of leading. Much was right, he knew it. Robin made his way back to camp with every intention of apologising and making things right, but he had not counted on a variety of reactions. He had spoken to them each in turn about what they felt, and how he could right it. Djaq had nodded and smiled at him, telling him simply of her wishes and leaving him be. Will expressed his frustrations and told Robin straight, he was not a child. And as such did not expect to be treated as one. John had been silent throughout Robin's apology, hadn't looked at him through most of it. But had nodded at him to express his forgiveness and gone back to his food. The reaction which had surprised him was that of Allan, he had spoken to Allan and the man had, against his usual character, gone quiet and left saying he had to think. Robin could only hope to do better in the future.


End file.
